


Nightmares and pleasure

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Kate wakes to find miles in her room again
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Nightmares and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The turning doesn't suck if you pretend the ending doesn't exist 
> 
> Also this will include mentions of past Miles/Mrs Jessel relationship 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated

_kate was once again walking through the dark halls of the house her body was shaking in fear her stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out her forehead was soaked with cold sweat_

_As she reached Mrs jessel's room she heard echoes of faint moaning it didn't sound like painful moans in fact they sounded like moans of pleasure she cracked the door open she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see Mrs Jessel with her gown hiked up her legs spread open as she was receiving oral sex_

_Kate gasped when she saw who it was thick dark curls it was Miles who than looked up looking kate directly in the eyes as his turned black as night_

_She than woke up gasping for air drenched in sweat she didn't notice the figure in the doorway which was miles himself_

_Surprisingly she was glad it was him and not a ghost or shadow person_

Looks like katie cat had another nightmare you need me to sleep with you tonight? 

_Kate ignored his sarcasm as she sat up she felt herself begin to cry not sobs but whimpers_

_Miles smile turned into a concerned frown he walked over to sit next to the much older woman he placed his hand on her leg rubbing it gently pulling up the gown a little revealing her smooth knee she than looked up at him_

I think I'm going crazy says kate in tears 

This house will do that to you but you get used to it eventually Mrs Jessel did says miles

_Kate furrowed her brows it was odd he'd mention Mrs jessel right after she just had a nightmare of seeing her as a ghost being ate out by miles_

_Miles than reached between her legs and into her panties rubbing her soft pussy in her mind she wanted to stop but she gave into the touch closing her eyes letting the boy pinch between her clit as she moaned she arched her back moaning once more except she was moaning miles name this time_

Miles... moaned kate in between breaths

_Miles rubbed harder as he felt her walls clenching around his fingers her clit was hardened he kept rubbing until he felt warm liquid on his fingers as he pulled them out drips of cum dripped off of them and onto the old hardwood floor_

_After coming down from her high kate felt some sort of embarrassment like she had just exposed herself_

Can i sleep in here tonight? I promise i won't scare you says miles

Of course says kate smiling as she crawled back into her spot

_miles laid next to kate she moved closer to him it was oddly comfortable_

**The end**


End file.
